Yami Yame
by Gardie
Summary: Ash & CO arrive at a town where pokemon are dissapearing and reappear dead. Violent.
1. Chapter 1

**Yami Yame**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

Chapter 1: Dawn of Darkness 

It was just after sunset and three tired figures were walking along an abandoned road. They were Ash, Brock and Misty. Ash's yellow pikachu sat on his hat, which covered his spiky black hair, behind him was Misty, the red-headed water trainer from Cerulean city and behind her was Brock, the ex-pewter city gym leader.

Sleepily they walked into a town and headed straight for the pokemon centre. The town seemed deserted, all the lights were on but no one was around. It was silent and high above the stars twinkled in the clear black sky. The three friends walked up to the doors of the pokemon centre and pushed against them. Nothing happened, the doors held fast.

"That's odd," commented Brock, "The doors are locked."

"Locked?" asked Misty, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Brock replied, pushing the doors again.

"I thought they stayed open all night for travellers," said Ash.

"Same here," said Brock, "But maybe there's a good reason. I mean no one is out now. Isn't that a bit odd?"

"Well we need to sleep somewhere," said Misty, "and this place is spooky."

"Misty's right, Brock," Ash said as he began hammering on the door, "Maybe Nurse Joy will tell what's going on."

After a few minutes wait Nurse Joy opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We'd like to somewhere to sleep, please," said Ash politely.

"Okay, come in."

They all walked in and Nurse Joy locked the door behind them after glancing outside. Ash and Misty each sat down on a chair.

"Excuse me," said Brock, "But I couldn't help noticing the door was locked. Has someone been bothering a pretty lady like you?"

"Probably only you," said Misty.

"It's not that," said Joy quietly, "It's … well, Pokemon have been disappearing."

"Are they being stolen?" asked Ash.

Joy shook her head sadly, "No, it's almost as if they run away. There's no sign of anyone taking them. Some of them are found the next morning."

"Well, that's good," said Brock.

"Dead," continued Joy, "Bruised, cut, torn to shreds," Joy was crying now, "Everyone's afraid their pokemon will be next, so after dark everyone goes in side and locks all the doors and windows."

"How long has this been happening?" asked Misty quietly.

"Almost two weeks," replied Joy.

"I'll solve it," declared Ash, suddenly standing up.

"Ash!" said Misty, "What can you do?"

"I don't know," he answered, "But I can't let this continue. Let's go, Pikachu."

"Ash!" called Misty and Brock together.

"Wait, we'll go tomorrow," said Brock, "We have to rest now."

"Anyway," said Misty, "It's to dark outside."

"Fine," said Ash, siting down again, "Can you tell us anything else, Nurse Joy?"

"There are rumours it has something to do with the building in the forest," said Joy.

"Forest?" asked Ash, "I didn't see a forest."

"It's on the other side of the town," explained Joy, "Inside was an old building, it exploded at almost the same time that started disappearing."

"Right, then tomorrow we'll start looking there. Okay, guys?"

Ash looked at his friends.

"Okay," agreed Misty.

"Sure," said Brock.

Then they all went to sleep.

"Good luck," called Nurse Joy as Ash, Brock and Misty walked into the forest.

"I asked Nurse Joy for more information this morning," said Misty, "She said that this town's name is Yame and that the building was made a long time ago but no one ever paid much attention to it until it blew up and all this happened."

"Some people in the town did go to investigate," said Brock, "but none of them returned. So it certainly seems like that building is the cause of all the problems."

"Well we're going to stop the problem," declared Ash resolutely.

The inside of the forest was dark. Large trees grew up to the sky and blocked out the sun with their thick covering of leaves. The trio walked deeper into the forest and the further they went the darker it became. Pikachu, who was walking in front, suddenly stopped and was almost stepped on by Ash.

"Pi!" squeaked Pikachu in alarm.

"What is it, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika," pointed Pikachu.

"I don't see –"

Ash stopped when a sneasel stepped out from behind a tree.

"What the?" gasped Brock.

The sneasel's arms hung limply at its sides, it's eyes glowed red and dark blood was sliding down its claws, leaving a trail on the grass. As it came closer they could see the cuts and bruises all over its body. It stared at them and moved into a fighting stance, its claws held ready.

"W…what happened to that sneasel?" asked Misty.

"I don't know," said Brock, backing off, "But it doesn't look like its been beaten. In fact it looks like it want to attack us."

"I'll fight you!" shouted Ash, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leapt up and with a loud cry sent a bolt of electricity toward the sneasel. The sneasel moved incredibly fast and easily dodged the attack. It then leapt forward and slashed Pikachu's face before he had a chance to do anything.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu in pain.

Two long cuts ran down Pikachu's face and he couldn't see due to the blood on his face.

"Go, Bayleaf!" shouted Ash, "Attack with Razor Leaf!"

Bayleaf swung its leaf round and sent three spinning leaves flying through the air. Sneasel cut through the first two but the third hit its arm. The leaf sunk into the sneasel's flesh with a squirt of blood. Its eyes glowed brighter as it was hit but it then ignored the leaf and prepared to fight again.

"Return, Bayleaf!" cried Ash as he grabbed Pikachu and ran.

"Wait up!" shouted Brock as he and Misty followed Ash.

The sneasel leapt into a tree and began jumping through the branches after them.

"Here!" called Ash as he dived under a log.

Misty and Brock followed and hid silently under the fallen tree. The sneasel dropped to the ground looking for them. Ash, Brock and Misty watched its feet in fear as it walked past them but sighed in relief as it left, unable to locate them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami Yame**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

Chapter 2: Matt 

Ash, Misty and Brock were hiding under the log, which they had used to escape the injured sneasel.

"What happened to that sneasel?" asked a shocked Misty.

"I don't know," said Ash, "But it was hurt bad."

"But it still battled well," added Brock, "And did you see its eyes?"

"I think we should go back to the pokemon centre," said Misty, "This place is dangerous and creepy."

"You're right," agreed Ash, clutching Pikachu, "Pikachu is badly injured."

"I agree too," said Brock, "Those wounds might become infected."

They climbed out from under the tree and began to trudge back towards Yame.

"Uh, guys. I keep getting this feeling that's something is watching me," said Ash.

"Do you think it's sneasel?" asked Misty, glancing behind her fearfully.

"We should just keep going," advised Brock, "Maybe if we ignore it it will leave us alone."

They had only walked a few metres further when a flock of red-eyed murkrow flew through the trees and attacked.

"Help!" screamed Misty.

Ash and Brock both reached for their pokeballs.

"Go, Vulpix!" yelled Brock.

Vulpix shot out the pokeball in a flash of red light and stood ready for battle.

"Cinda-aah!"

Ash cried out in pain as a murkrow pecked his hand and drew blood.

"Vulpix, use flamethrower!"

Vulpix let fly with flamethrower, turning her head from side to side in an attempt to fend off the entire flock of murkrow. In a group he murkrow flew down pecking and scratching. Ash, Misty, Brock and Vulpix were all knocked down and attacked. The murkrow wee pecking violently and Ash tried to protect his face and Pikachu by covering them with his hands. He winced as he felt many beaks digging into the flesh of his hands. The sharp beaks grabbing bits of flesh and tearing them out. He could feel the same pain all over his body.

'It's over,' he thought, 'My pokemon journey's finished.'

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the murkrow flew off his body. He turned his head to see Misty and Brock lying on the ground next to him. Blood was seeping from numerous cuts and scratches and other wounds on their bodies. He then looked up to see the murkrow flock hovering above him. Red eyes glowing and warm blood on their beaks. Suddenly there was a second bang and most of the murkrow exploded. Blood, feathers and lifeless murkrow fell down to the ground. The remaining murkrow quickly fled. A young man, probably in his twenties, jumped down from the bough of a tree. He wore white tackies, blue denim jeans and a denim top over a black shirt. He had ash-blonde hair and brown eyes, in his hands was a powerful shotgun.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he reloading the gun.

"Yeah," replied Ash shakily, climbing slowly to his feet, "Misty! Brock!"

He ran to Misty and Brock and dropped on his knees next to them. The man knelt next to him and checked on Misty and Brock.

"They're alive, just unconscious."

He picked up Vulpix's ball and returned her.

"You're going to have to carry one," said the guy, "choose."

Ash chose Misty.

"Come on. We need to get you and your friends to Yame as soon as possible. By the way, I'm Matt."

"I'm Ash," said Ash, a small tear running down his dirty, blood stained face.

Yame was a small town and didn't have a proper hospital so Nurse Joy looked after both the pokemon and the people.

"You three are lucky," said Nurse Joy, "Your cuts are not that deep. This ointment should have you feeling fine tomorrow. You must rest the rest of today and for the next week don't do anything that puts strain on your cuts till they're fully healed. Okay?"

"Okay," said Ash, Misty and Brock in unison.

"How's Pikachu?" asked Ash immediately afterwards.

"Pikachu and Vulpix will both be fine. I already saw to their wounds and they're just resting."

"Whew!" sighed Ash with relief as he fell back onto the bed.

"Who was it that you said helped us?" asked Misty.

"A guy named Matt," replied Ash.

Nurse Joy sniffed at the name.

"You don't like him?" asked Ash.

"No," said Nurse Joy grimly, "He goes into the forest with a knife or a gun and kills some of those mad pokemon. He brings them back here and tells me to examine them to find out what's wrong with them."

"He kills them?" exclaimed Misty.

Nurse Joy nodded.

"That's horrible," said Brock.

"I keep telling him they're being controlled by another pokemon but he won't listen. Yame trainers like dark type pokemon and Matt insists that they can't be controlled. I think a very strong psychic pokemon could control even a dark pokemon but he says that there probably isn't a pokemon that strong. He's been like this ever since Yami went missing."

"Who's Yami?" asked Ash.

"Yami was Matt's umbreon. They were very close and Yami was the strongest Pokemon in Yame."

Nurse Joy then left to see to other patients but nobody said anything, they were too busy thinking about what they had just heard.

The next day they were walking around the town with Matt. They had all their pokemon and thanks to Joy's ointment their injuries weren't hurting.

"Hey, Matt," said Brock, "Nurse Joy says that you don't think that the Pokemon are being controlled. Why?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "Their eyes glowed red. I saw that happen to pokemon controlled by a drowzee."

"Simple," Matt replied, "Drowzee and any other pokemon that wants to posses and control another needs to use psychic power. You know rock pokemon are resistant to electricity, well dark pokemon are resistant to psychic power. So a psychic pokemon can't control them, they're not strong enough."

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure that the answers are in that building in the forest. I'm going tomorrow, will you come with me?'

"Definitely!" declared Ash, "I'll do whatever I can to help stop this."

Matt nodded, satisfied with the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami Yame**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

I would like to thank my reviewers. Thank you for finally appearing.

Thank you PRECIOUS MOMENT,my first reviewer, and Marie the Hedgecat

Chapter 3: Experiment 1-5-0 

Despite being slightly sore from their wounds Ash and his friends followed Matt into Yame's forest again. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu glanced around them nervously but Matt led them straight down the path, clutching a loaded machine gun he collected from who-knows-where, some extra loaded magazines clipped on his belt.

They passed the spot where they had been attacked previously, the ground still stained red with their blood. Ash shuddered as some Murkrow feathers blew past him in a breeze.

Apart from the occasional sighting of glowing, red eyes and shadowy figure watching them nothing happened. No pokemon attacked or tried to scare them off, maybe they knew what Matt's gun could do.

"Look here," said Brock, holding up a piece of a chain-link fence.

"It must have been part of the perimeter fence," said Matt.

"There's more here," said Ash, pointing to another piece.

"It can't help us," said Matt, "Let's just get to the building."

They walked a short distance before they stood outside the building. It was a large, grey, concrete structure with only small windows set high up the wall. The walls were covered with small cracks making it look as though it was laced with spider webs. The only visible door was made of solid steel with a faded sign hanging above it.

"Has this place ever been used?" asked Ash, "There's no sign anyone was ever here other than the building and the fence.

"I guess it must have been," answered Matt, "Maybe there's another entrance or something. What's that sign say?"

"Uh," Brock squinted harder than usual to read the faded words, "Team Rocket. Research Facility X. No trespassing."

"No trespassing," echoed Misty, "What if there are still people in there, we could get into trouble."

"I doubt it," countered Matt, "The explosion was too strong for anyone to have survived and there is no sign anyone came after that."

"Alright," said Ash, taking hold o the door, "Let's solve the mystery."

He strained and the heavy door opened with a groan. The four friends stepped over the threshold and into the building.

"Close the door," commanded Matt once they were inside, "We don't want the pokemon from the forest following us in here."

Ash closed the door, cutting off most of the light. They waited a bit until their eyes adjusted to the darkness before following the corridor.

The floor was dusty with pebbles, paper, wood splinters and pieces of glass scattered around. They followed the passage deep into the building, passing the bloody corpses of dead scientists. As they walked the walls became more damaged and blacked, it was obvious they were approaching the source of the explosion.

"Look!" shouted Ash.

He was pointing at a bolted door marked 'Pokemon Containment Area'.

"Do you think they're," began Misty.

"I doubt it," said Brock softly.

"We better not open it," said Matt, "It can't be good."

As they passed Ash tried to look through the keyhole. It was too dark to see anything inside but Ash was sure he could her panting and low growls inside. He hurried to catch up with the others.

In Corridor 7 they saw one door that had been blown out its frame and crushed against the opposite wall. As usual the room was labelled.

"Observation room," read Brock.

"Well then, let's observe," said Matt dryly and he stepped into the room.

The room was mostly empty and had only been used to see what was happening in the second room. Between them there had been a large one way, glass wall. The glass wall was now smashed and the pieces lay all over the floor. On one wall were a few monitors and gauges but other than that and a few fallen chairs the room was empty.

"That room was where the explosion happened," decided Matt.

The second room's floor and remaining walls were black with ash. The roof had caved in and large pieces now lay on the cracked floor.

"Wow," said Ash.

The glass wall was twenty centimetres thick.

"Let's go," suggested Matt, anxious to keep moving.

They others agreed and they continued on their quest for an answer.

At the end of the corridor was a glass door in front of a small flight of steps. Two broken security cameras hung from their wires in front of it. Through the door they could see the control room. Matt took them a short way back and threw a grenade. There was a loud explosion and the door was disintegrated. They walked down the stairs and into the control room. All of its walls were covered with screens and computers, there were even tables in the middle of the room with more computers. None of them were on. The only sign of power was a glowing red switch marked, 'Emergency power'. Matt flicked the switch. The room was filled with the hum of cooling fans and one by one the computers flickered to life. Mat sat at one of the computers and began typing.

"Here," said Matt, after a few minutes, "The last recording. Maybe this will tell us what happened."

Everyone crowded around the screen.

A scientist appeared on the screen.

"Experiment 1-5-0 has been progressing well, at this rate it shou- ZZZZZZZ"

The screen was covered by static for a short time before coming back on again.

"Gio-ZZZZZZZ-ed us to create the ul-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-kemon and I am sure we will succeed. Experiment 1-5-0 is stronger than any-ZZZZZZZZ-here. However it appears to be mentally unstable, and is becoming more and more dangerous. It has also developed a tendency to poses-ZZZZZZZZ. It is now being taken to observation."

The Scientist suddenly looked behind him and a dull explosion could be heard through the speakers.

"Oh cr-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

The screen flashed purple and went blank.

"They created a new pokemon and it did this?' asked Ash.

"It seems like it. Experiment 1-5-0. I guess it's still around here and possessing pokemon. Maybe it is strong enough to posses a dark pokemon. I'll print a picture."

A printer quickly printed a file labelled as a picture of the experiment. The paper came out upside down and before Matt turned it over Ash tapped his shoulder. A red-eyed Houndoom had just stepped into the room, flanked by two red-eyed Houndour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yami Yame**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

This is pretty much where I was going to end the story, but I decided to write more so it's not finished.

Thank you to: Marie the Hedgecat

Chapter 4: Confrontation 

Matt stuffed the picture into his pocket and turned to face the approaching pokemon. The two Houndour on the sides of the Houndoom were growling while drops of saliva fell from the Houndoom's mouth to the floor. Matt slowly moved the gun barrel up, till it was pointing at the three pokemon, then he swung it sideways in front of them while holding down the trigger. A row of bullets was sent towards the pokemon at a high speed. The one Houndour was hit in the head, among other places, and collapsed as blood spread across its black fur. A bullet clipped Houndoom's bone collar and cracked it without injuring Houndoom. The last Houndour had ducked when Matt raised the gun and now leapt forward to attack.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder toward the Houndour, sending a blinding flash of electricity before it The Houndour was knocked backwards, hit the stairs with a loud crack and lay limp. Houndoom let out an eerie howl then launched a flamethrower attack at Pikachu who just managed to turn in the air and dodge the attack. Matt pulled the trigger a second time. The Houndoom's chest was torn up in a red spray. It fell and damaged a computer with one of its horns.

"Let's go!" yelled Matt as he reloaded the gun and started running, "They know where we are."

They ran towards the exit and as they passed the pokemon containment area, Ash noticed that the door had been smashed open. The passages were mostly empty except for a group of possessed sentrets that came through the roof. Matt quickly finished them off with the machine gun.

They ran out the building but when they reached where the fence had been they hit an invisible barrier.

"What's happening?" asked Misty shrilly.

They turned to try a different route to Yame but then they saw a strange pokemon hovering above the building. It looked similar to a human, it was tall and thin, had pale purple skin and a long, darker tail. Matt snatched out his picture and looked at it. The creature was the one in the picture.

"That pokemon is Experiment 150!" exclaimed Matt.

"Insolent humans. I am the ultimate pokemon."

150's voice appeared in their heads with no words being spoken.

"Hey," shouted Ash angrily, "Are you responsible for what's been happening here? What's been happening to the pokemon?"

"I am. I destroyed this building and I made the pokemon kill each other."

"What!" exclaimed Misty, "That's horrible! Why'd you do it?"

"To find the strongest. They will become my army and destroy you humans. Then I will rule this whole planet."

"You're insane!" shouted Brock.

"Silence, human."

"I won't let you do that!" declared Ash, "Humans and Pokemon are meant to be friends!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

Matt aimed the machine gun at 150 and emptied an entire clip at him then gasped. The bullets froze just before 150 and floated in the air before dropping to the ground.

"You are a fool. You cannot kill me with your puny weapons. I am more powerful than you can imagine."

"That's enough," said Ash, his hands holding his pokeballs, "Go! Pikachu! Bayleaf! Cyndaquil! Totodile!"

"Go," shouted Brock, "Onix! Crobat!"

"Corsola! I choose you!" called Misty.

The pokeballs opened and the seven Pokemon appeared in a flash of red light, ready for battle.

"Attack!" shouted Ash.

Each pokemon fired its own best attack. 150's eyes glowed blue and the attacks all rebounded and hit the pokemon that had originally fired it. A blue sphere then materialised around 150.

"It's a barrier!" cried Brock, "Crobat use Supersonic!"

The sound waves passed through the barrier and began to hurt 150's ears. He put his three-fingered hands together, forming a black ball, which he launched at crobat. It exploded as it hit crobat and knocked him to the ground, unconscious.

"Now I'll show you my true power," echoed 150's voice in their heads, "Pokemon attack your friends."

Ash, Misty, Brock and Matt watched in horror as the pokemon's eyes became red and they began to attack each other. Ash grabbed a ball.

"Ret-"

His command was cut short as a powerful blast from 150 knocked him back into a tree.

"No," sobbed Misty as Onix's tail whip smashed into Corsola, snapping more than one of the spines sticking off its body.

Most of the pokemon wee bleeding and badly injured, especially Totodile. Bayleaf was using her, now red, leaf on her head to cut through Totodile's flesh.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

150 sent a wave of psychic energy at the battling pokemon, knocking them all out. The force of the blast opening its own wounds on their already damage bodies. 150 floated to the ground, an evil grin on his face. He raised one arm and formed a black ball in it. Suddenly he stumbled forward with a black shadow on his back. The ball shot off target and disappeared into the forest, splintering trees as it went. The pokemon leapt off 150's back and in the confusion Matt chucked a grenade.

"No!" cried 150 as he was engulfed in the conflagration.

Everyone except Matt was standing, frozen in shock. Matt ran toward the shadowy pokemon and dropped to his knees.

"Yami!" he cried, "You're alive!"

The umbreon happily licked Matt's face, glad to finally be reunited with its lost trainer. Although it made no movement to show it was injured the yellow rings on its fur were covered with specks of dark blood and its fur stood out at odd angles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yami Yame**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

I wrote the first four chapters about a year and a half ago. Do you think this is good? Except for maybe the last paragraph I don't really think it has the same feel as the earlier chapters. Do you agree?

I've also started a Naruto fanfiction, Red Moon Assassin that should be up if this is. If you know Naruto please read it.

Marie the Hedgecat: Yes Pokemon 150 is Mewtwo. As I mention in my note (see above) this was written a while ago when I was playing Resident Evil 2 a lot. The story is sort of a cross between Resident Evil and Pokemon the first movie. If you don't know about Resident Evil either play one of the games or watch Resident Evil Apocalypse. And I wasn't going to kill Yami.

Helga v Dijk: Glad you like it.

Chapter 5: Return of Evil 

Matt, Ash, Brock and Misty were standing at the path leading away from Yame. It was a week after they had encountered 150. Ash, Brock and Misty had stayed at the pokemon centre and hadn't seen too much of Matt.

"I promised I'd help stop the attacks and I did," beamed Ash.

"Thanks guys," said Matt, "You people were a real help. I'm sorry about your pokemon though."

"It's alright," said Brock, "Nurse Joy said they should all recover."

"I know but you can't battle for a while."

"Ash wasn't any good as a battler anyway," teased Misty.

"Gee, thanks," muttered Ash, "Well, I'm glad you got Yami back. I hope we meet again."

Matt looked down at Yami proudly. His umbreon had only minor injuries after the battle and had recovered fully.

"I'm sure we will. Good luck with your journey."

"Thanks," said Ash, "Goodbye."

"Bye, Ash."

"Bye," said Misty and Brock before the three of them walked down the road.

A few days later both Matt and Yami walked into Matt's house. Both were sweating.

"Been training Yami again?" asked a voice.

"Yeah," answered Matt, locking a handgun in his safe, "and practising shooting. Did you find anything, Alex?"

Matt walked to a side room where Matt's friend, Alex, was typing on a computer.

"Not really, Team Rocket has hidden its stuff really well, especially what happened here in Yame."

"I know you'll find something. You're the best."

"Thanks. It might even help if you got me something to drink. There's nothing left in he house."

"Geez, I got stuff yesterday."

"Hacking is a lot harder than just using the Internet."

"Okay, okay. Yami, we're going shopping."

Yami hardly ever made a noise and it didn't surprise Matt when she just followed silently.

Matt was busy taking a few bottles of cooldrink off the shelf when someone near the entrance screamed. Matt looked up to see a large, red-eyed charizard blocking the door. It roared then sent a column of fire out over the shelves. All the trainers in the Shop released their pokemon, all dark and all susceptible to fire, except for two Houndour released by a set of twins. The charizard attacked with Fire spin, hitting pokemon and trainers alike. The attack burned them before throwing them into walls and shelves with sickening thuds. Matt and Yami were hidden behind a shelf and hadn't attacked rashly. Matt reached behind him and swore.

"Damn it! I left my gun at home!"

He heard someone get hit and their charred body fell next to him, blackened and stinking of burnt flesh. Matt looked desperately for a weapon then spied the fire extinguisher.

"Excellent."

Back at Matt's house Alex triumphantly hit the print button on the computer. With a soft hum the printer diligently printed the document.

"Good, now to … huh?"

The computer screen had gone black. Now white letters and numbers began scrolling along the screen at high speed. Alex instantly recognised it as a computer program.

"What's going on? Did they find me?"

He tried pushing a button, nothing happened.

"Porygon!"

An image of a porygon had appeared on the computer screen and now floated out the screen and on to the desk. Its eyes were glowing red.

"Oh, damn."

The porygon fired a tri-attack. Alex screamed as he was hit by lightning, ice and fire. When he fell off his chairs he had severe frostbite and extreme burns all over his body. Porygon re-entered the computer and faded back into cyberspace.

Yami darted in front of the charizard. Lacking the strength to defeat the dragon pokemon Yami was merely distracting it while Matt crept up from behind it. Matt was now behind the charizard, the fire extinguisher pointed at the flame on its tail. Matt pulled the release and smothered the flame with the foam from the extinguisher. The tail of a charizard and its previous forms reflects its health, with the flame extinguished charizard became cold and died almost instantly.

"He's back Yami," declared Matt, "I knew we didn't beat him the first time. It was too easy."

Matt and Yami left the shop and began to head for Matt's home.

While Matt and Yami ran down the street they heard cries of pain. The town's pokemon had turned against their trainers and were now attempting to kill all the humans in Yame. Other pokemon were also joining in the massacre, all were being controlled by 150. Unlike last time the controlled pokemon were uninjured. A man on the pavement screamed in pain as a scyther used its blades to slice the man's stomach pen. Blood splattered on the pavement and his intestines fell out in a slimy, tangled mass. The scyther kicked the man's face, smashing it with its armoured foot. It raised its dripping blades to the sky and gave a call of victory. Nearby two little kids were being attacked by a pack of rattata. The rodents leapt on them, some being knocked back by the children's flailing limbs but others took their place. Using their sharp teeth they ripped the meat from the kids' bodies and gnawed on their bones. Houndour and growlithe raised their bloodied muzzles to stare at Matt and Yami but none attacked. Instead as Pokemon finished their gruesome kills they formed a large circle around the two, preventing them from escaping. 150 teleported in front of them, inside the circle.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," said 150, his voice transmitted directly to everyone's head, "The time I could have my revenge and kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yami Yame**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

Here, the last chapter. Tell me what you think. Read Red Moon Assassin. Thanks to everyone who read this. Please review.

Marie the Hedgecat: Thanks!

Sakuracharm: Glad you liked it. If you kill me, as if you could, then I wouldn't be able to write the next chapter so it's a stupid threat.

Chapter 6: End of Broadcast 

Matt and Yami were standing in front of 150, surrounded by a ring of red-eyed pokemon. It was a bad situation and Matt didn't have a weapon, leaving Yami to fight everyone.

"I have waited for this moment," said 150, "When you fought me last time you almost won. You took me by surprise and forced me to teleport away. For some reason I had trouble getting back. I used that time though to gather this army and now I will kill you, before eliminating all of humanity."

"We came close to beating you last time, this time we will succeed!" declared Matt, "Yami, faint attack!"

Yami faded and appeared behind 150. 150 teleported away from the attack and appeared next to Matt. Matt immediately tried to punch 150 but a sphere of energy surrounded 150 and stopped Matt's punch.

"Foolish human," sneered 150.

A psychic force knocked Matt back. He skidded along the tarred road, grazing his arm, until he stopped near the ring of pokemon. A thundershock attack from a possessed pikachu forced him to go back into the middle where 150 and Yami were fighting. Yami used quick attack to dart around 150 and then tackling him from various angles. Each time he harmlessly bounced off the barrier.

"Psychic," muttered 150.

He conjured up a black ball and launched it at Yami. Yami jumped to the side to avoid the attack. The ball hit the ground and exploded, sending dirt high into the air. Matt saw the psychic attack had blasted open a manhole and there was now a path to the sewers. 150 was still preoccupied by Yami and hadn't noticed.

"Yami, use your sand attack!" commanded Matt.

Matt's umbreon immediately spun around and kicked up a blinding cloud of sand. Following Matt's voice Yami jumped into the sewer and joined Matt.

The sewer was dark, slimy and cold but enough light filtered through drains for them to see. Metal walkways on the side of the tunnels allowed them to travel without running through the smelly green liquid.

"We have to hurry. The sand won't stop 150 for long."

The two ran through the sewer in the general direction of Matt's house.

Above ground 150 commanded a pidgeotto to use whirlwind and blow away the sand, revealing Matt's bolthole.

"You can never escape me, I'll follow you no matter where you go."

150 floated down the hole and into the sewer.

"Now what can I control here?"

"There!" shouted Matt, "That's where we should go up."

He was pointing at a ladder about 100m ahead.

"I'm confident that's near our house."

Before they could get there, however, a host of grimer and muk crawled out of the liquid and blocked their path, their red eyes glowing ominously.

"You're trapped," came 150's voice to Matt and Yami, "Just wait and I'll be there now."

'Yeah right,' thought Matt, "Yami! Screech!"

Matt pushed his fingers in is ears as Yami took a deep breathe before letting out a high pitched cry that echoed throughout the sewer pipes. Matt and Yami ran past the stunned poison pokemon and climbed the ladder, just as an enraged 150 flew into view, rubbing the sides of his head.

Matt had been right, they exited the sewers just a short way from his house. There were no possessed pokemon in sight and Matt and Yami quickly ran into the house. Seconds later 150 rose out of the sewers, charged a psychic attack and shot it down. There was an explosion in the sewer and green slime was thrown into the air.

"Useless weaklings!" screamed 150 angrily, "I'll kill them myself."

Matt was entering the combination for his safe.

"… Four… nine…done!"

He opened the door and took out his pistol, slid the magazine out and checked it. It was loaded. Matt clicked it back in and prepared to fight 150, Yami by his side. He heard the front door blow up and walked into the living room.

"Have you finished running away?" mocked 150 as Matt entered the room.

"Yes," replied Matt, "I'm going to finish this off right here. Yami, go!"

Yami used faint and hit 150's barrier, distracting him. Matt fired two shots at 150. Both were stopped by the barrier.

"That won't work. I've become sick of playing around!"

Yami yelped as a blue aura surrounded her and she was thrown into a cupboard below the TV. Her body broke the doors and a rain of CDs and videos fell on top of her.

"Yami!"

Matt could easily see Yami had fainted from the impact.

"Now for you," hissed 150.

Matt was flung back, luckily landing on the couch. He felt something dig into his backside. He had landed on the TV remote. The TV came to life and at the same time 150 grabbed his head and screamed. His barrier flickered before disappearing, leaving him vulnerable. Matt was surprised for a minute before realising it was the TV that was affecting 150's powers. He brought his gun up and fired repeatedly until the magazine was empty. The bullets slammed into 150 and ripped into his flesh. Pale chunks of meat fell to the floor, purple blood splattering all over. The dead experiment collapsed and the room became silent, except for the TV advertisement. One vein in 150's neck was still spewing purple blood on the already soaked carpet.

Matt made Yami comfortable and then went to check on Alex. He was saddened but only slightly shocked when he found Alex's corpse lying on the floor in front of the computer. He noticed the page Alex had printed and took it. It listed Team Rocket facilities and their locations.

"Thanks Alex, I knew I could count on you."

Two days later Matt had finished the depressing task of removing the dead. Knowing it was unrealistic to believe he could bury the whole town he decided to burn it. Houses, people and pokemon, 150 had killed all the pokemon for letting Matt and Yami escape. As the flames began to devour victims Matt and Yami stood on a hill watching. Yami was better, Matt had bandaged his arm and had his pistol and machine gun with him.

"There's nothing left here, Yami. Team Rocket destroyed it all. It's time for revenge."

Yami mewed her agreement and the two set off on their new mission.

THE END


End file.
